My Cousins Are Vampires?
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: Kanon Usui never thought that two strangers from the street would change her life. Telling her that they know of her mother’s parents and siblings, one of them being her cousin. Who are Ken and Gwyn Brownlick?
1. Chapter 1

**My Cousins Are Vampires?**

Kanon Usui never thought that two strangers from the street would change her life. Telling her that they know of her mother's parents and siblings, one of them being her cousin. Who are Ken and Gwyn Brownlick?

* * *

October 12, 2028

"LA LA LA LALA!"

A young woman sang a tune as she spun around a dark and old library that was in the basement of her family's mansion.

She looked to be about 17, had long red hair that flowed down her flat chest and her golden eyes sparked as she twirled about with books in her arms.

She wore a white dress that had no sleeves, showing off the pail flawless skin of her arms that seemed to glow in the dark place. The dress only went down to her knees, but as she twirled it flew about around her up the middle of her thighs, her legs were long and toned in the same flawless condition as her arms.

A cute white bow tied at the back that made the dress match the white ballet slippers tied with bows below the side of her knees.

The young woman looked attractive at she spun around the room with grace singing an unknown song out loud, all the while taking new books from the shelf.

A young man the young woman's age, he sat down on an old red velvet cushion arm chair. Looking at the attractive young woman.

He had short blueish sliver hair, and golden eyes. He wore black skin tight leather pants that squeaked as he crossed his right leg over his left, sitting back with his arms crossed over his chest, covered by a black, skin tight, sleeveless turtle neck.

You would think that the young man would show want for the woman but he looked at her in disgust, his left eye twitching as she twirled around happily.

She stopped with her twirling as she had collected three books from the shelves, skipping her way happily to where the young man sat.

"Oh! Ken! I found it! I found it!"

She cried out, her voice sounding lower pitched the most females; she placed the books she was carrying on the table to the young man, Ken's, right.

He slightly turned his head to see the titles of the book, but couldn't read it for the books were very old and damaged.

The young woman sat on her legs as she took the other arm chair on the other side of the table. She opened one of the books and flipped threw pages, taking only 3 seconds until turning the page again.

The Ken didn't bother to try to read what was on the pages as she kept flipping them once she had read the pages, and committed them to memory.

She stopped on a page that had a chart on it.

The he could see that it was a family tree, but who's it was, he did not know.

"Here he is! Lookie Ken! Lookie! Lookie!"

The Ken rolled his eyes at her as she pointed at a name near the bottom of the chart, looked away with disinterest.

"Aww. Ken."

The woman whined, her eyes looking like they were about to shed tears.

"Don't you want to meet your father? Or at least beat him up?"

At that last question, Ken stiffened, and glared at the woman. They had a silent staring contest, neither one looking away. They got closer the longer and more intense it got.

"Ken! Gwyn! Are you two in here?"

Called a woman's voice, but neither of them paid attention.

The door slammed open and in came a woman, looking to be in her 20's; she had long platinum blond hair and Gold eyes. She wore a black dress the showed off her moon pail skin of her shoulders and arms, flowing down to the floor were a slit was up her right leg, exposing her leg to the damp air.

A smirk on her lips as she saw the two staring at each other dead on.

"Awww! Isn't that cute! But..."

She glared at the two who didn't respond nor look away.

"YOU TWO ARE GUYS! IT'S CREEPY!"

She yelled and the _'girl'_ sitting on her legs blinked and fell to the floor.

Ken smirked and looked at the woman with a glare.

"You really think that this..."

He pointed to the _'girl'_ on the floor who was rubbing her head from the impact to the ground.

"Would interest me?"

He asked the woman blankly, as the _'girl'_ sat up.

"Owie! That hurt auntie Brigitte."

'_She'_ said, going for a kicked puppy sad/cute look.

Brigitte held in place a frown with the tips of her lips twitching upward. Trying to keep a striate face while looking at her nephew, and succeeding.

"Gwyn. You're a _**MALE**_ Brownlick. Ah, your mother really messed you up by dressing you like a girl!"

She complained as Gwyn pouted. It was hard to tell, but Gwyn really was a male in female clothing.

"But I look so cute."

He whispered, tears welled up in his eyes as he sniffled.

"What's going on in here?"

Another woman, in her late 30's walked in. He had black hair held in two swirly pony tails; she had grayish sliver eyes and looked in curiously, in a black ankle length skirt and a black blouse under a white sleeveless vest.

"Waaahh! Yuri-chan!"

Gwyn cried out as he ran to the woman and hugged her around the waist. He was at least half a foot taller then her as he hugged her to his flat chest, his arms loosely around her waist.

"Auntie is being mean to me again. It makes me so sad."

He cried as he rubbed his cheek agents the top of her head. Her cheeks were painted with pink blush at the affection from the drag queen.

"Ah? Well Gwyn-cha-kun! You do need to start dressing as a male more often at least."

She told him, correcting herself for what was just a habit of addressing him as -chan.

Gwyn pouted, his bottom lip stuck out quivering, tears ready to fall.

"Aww! Will you quit picking on Gwyn-chan?"

An other woman came out of the shadows, looking much like Gwyn but a little older, shoulder length hair, wearing a blue knee length sleeveless dress and a white shawl over her upper arms.

A frown on her face as she recognized what they always was complained. Her son wanting to make her happy by dressing as a girl, he looked so much cuter.

Brigitte tried to look annoyed, but really she didn't mind him dressing as a girl, she loved it like the rest of the women.

"It's just the truth, Olivia. He needs to get married soon to carry on the Brownlick name. And he can't very well do that dressed as a woman!"

She complained as Gwyn was on his knees, his arms still around Yuriya's waist, as she held him to her chest. Gwyn burring his cheek into her breasts, a micro smirk on his face.

"Huh. I don't think that will be a problem for him."

Ken grumbled as he rolled his eyes and left the women to argue, maybe get a bite to eat tonight.

"Come on Gwyn-chan. Let's have a bath with Mommy!"

Olivia pouted and beckoned her son with a smile.

"Yeay!"

Gwyn jumped up happliy as he took hold of Yuriya's hand, guiding her out of the dark library and pulling her with him to bathe.

The bath that she was talking about was a hot spring, and since there was a gathering of vampires from all across Japan. Many female vampires, single, engaged, and married, would be in the bath with them at this time.

Meaning...

He would get to be surrounded by many NAKED women, while he, A NAKED MAN, was bathing with them without any anterior motive.

'_How is it that no one notices that __**he's **__a pervert?'_

Ken wondered as the other females greeted him as he entered the woman's bath.

* * *

This is only a temperately story. This is not one of my main stories so this will not be updated.

If anyone would like to take it on please PM me for the details.

I will send you the Character info.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Cousins Are Vampires?**

Kanon Usui never thought that two strangers from the street would change her life. Telling her that they know of her mother's parents and siblings, one of them being her cousin. Who are Ken and Gwyn Brownlick?

* * *

"Oh! Gwyn-chan! You're here?"

One vampire female asked, as her face turned dark red and held the white towel to her body.

"Yup! I'm taking a bath with Mommy and Yuri-chan!"

He responded happily, like a 3 year old, as he wrapped his arms around said woman, who blushed as her back was pressed agents his hard, smooth chest and only the towel wrapped around her body and the one hanging low around his waist separating them. With his clothes off, there was no mistaking Gwyn for a woman.

"Oh! I sorry, does having Gwyn-chan here make anyone unconformable?"

Olivia asked unsurely, as she looked around at the rest of the women in the hot springs bath. Most of the females were married and loyal to their husbands, others were still unmarried as their generation was mostly female, were eyeing the cross-dressing vampire male.

However, they all were used to Gwyn taking a bath with them and very few wanted to break that habit.

"No not at all Olivia, but isn't time he got married to a _female_ vampire?"

One woman asked, as Gwyn leading Yuriya into the bath to start a pleasant chat with some unmarried females.

"Um. Well, yes... but I don't know if he has anyone in mind or if he likes any one."

Olivia said to the woman, Calera Marker, as they relaxed in the hot water, Olivia watching her son converse with the unmarried females who giggled, batted their eye lashes, and flirted with him.

"What about the Half-breed?"

Calera asked, watching as Yuriya chatted happily with the cross dresser, not being affected by the women's advances. Olivia shook her head with a small smile as she turned to the other woman.

"No. Brigitte wouldn't allow it. Besides, he sees her as more of a sister."

She said just as Gwyn was jumped by 3 females, making a giant splash as they hit the water, crashing over the conversing women.

"Well... He could always have a Hearm."

A dripping wet Calera said as Gwyn's head broke the surface, taking a loud, deep breath, quickly before being pulled down again. Many women blushed and others just shook their heads at the savage display.

**With Ken**

"Ken, you're a very lucky young vampire."

Brigitte was telling her son, sitting at the head of a long table, the heads of the vampire clans seated along down the sides, her son Ken seated at her right as she spoke to him.

"It's only happed once, 500 years ago, that a male vampire was allowed to take multiple wives."

She informed him as he had his arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed and a scowl on his face. Many of the clan heads looked at him in wonder and a tad bit of jealousy.

"The only unmarried male vampires are you and Gwyn, and since Gwyn isn't going to take a wife-"

"Yet-"

A blond haired vampire, who looked quite a bit like Gwyn, rebutted, slightly glaring at Brigitte who just went on.

"You have to choose 3 females to marry by the end of the week."

Ken just stood up, his chair scratched agents the floor, putting his hands in his pockets as he turned away from his mother and walking away.

"OR I'LL CHOOSE THEM FOR YOU!"

Brigitte yelled as her son stopped at the entrance to the meeting hall, slamming her hands on the table as she glared at her son.

Ken turned his head over his shoulder and coolly looked at his mother.

"Fine. I don't care."

Were his final words as he walked out the meeting room doors.

**Later**

"That wasn't a very nice thing for Auntie Brigitte to say."

Gwyn said, as he sat on the bench in the center of a park at night. Now dressed in a black spaghetti strapped dress that went down to his knees, the ends decorated with white lace, with wide black sleeves also with white lace trim around his wrists.

Looking at him now, you would never guess that he was nearly assaulted by several female vampires or that he was even a _he_!

Ken sat a cross from him, on the rim of a small fountain, one leg propped up on the rim as he rested his arm over it in an aloof pose.

Dressed in a white t-shirt under a black jacket and blue jeans, he stared at nothing with his golden eyes, a scowl on his face.

"Gywn."

He called to his cousin and best friend, who looked at him curiously.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about marrying, Yuriya-san?"

Ken asked, looking at the falling water inside the fountain.

"Ah? No. Yuri-chan doesn't like me like that and that would make her unhappy."

Gwyn looked down at his feet, a frown coning to his face.

"I don't want to make anyone unhappy."

Gwyn answered, his voice having a lower pitch to it, his real voice.

"Tch. You're an Idiot."

Ken grumbled as he got up from his place and walked along the stone pathway.

"Let's get some drinks. I'm thirsty again."

Gwyn's head shot up at his best friend and quickly got up to trot after Ken into the night.


End file.
